


Totem

by RubyTuesday5681 (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Christmas, Complete, Ghosts, M/M, Memories, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Rating: NC17, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve out in the zones, where the ghosts are gathering strength as the prey on and absorb energy from the living. They are especially powerful on spiritually significant nights such as these. BLI may have succeeded at making the people in Battery City forget about the holidays of the old religions, but the ghosts still remember.<br/>Ghosts never forget. </p><p>This is not a happy story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> This was written for Bandom Holidays 2015 as a gift for syrupwit.
> 
> Much of this story was inspired by the song "Totem" by Jared Hart. You can listen to it [here](https://jaredhart.bandcamp.com/track/totem). Lyrics are [here](http://www.metrolyrics.com/totem-lyrics-jared-hart.html). 
> 
> This is a ghost story. Details about this can be found in the end-notes.

**Christmas Eve, 2025.  
Somewhere in the southern California desert.**

 

A stiff breeze blows across Gerard’s face and it almost feels cool. He blinks the dust away and goes back to trying to identify constellations in the millions of stars spread across the sky. This far from Battery City, he can actually see them. So many stars. 

His radio crackles to life, making him jump. It’s crazy how even after six years of this, it still startles him. “Come in Party Poison. Lots of activity in zone three tonight. We’re going to need you and Kobra.” It’s Ray.

Mikey rolls over and groans. He’s only been sleeping for a few minutes. Gerard took the first watch. He’d tried to convince Mikey to sleep inside, but Mikey insisted that Gerard shouldn’t be alone tonight.

Gerard blows dust off the radio and replies, “Copy that Jet Star. Poison and Kobra are on it.”

“Fuuuuuck,” Mikey groans. “Can’t the spirits give it a break just for tonight?”

“I told you, Kid, they always wake up for Christmas. BLI might want to make us forget, but the ghosts never do.” 

Mikey continues grumbling as he gets up, wiping dust off his pants, before heading inside to collect up their gear. 

Gerard had known they’d end up working tonight. He’d told Mikey as much, but he’d still hoped… Well, he always hopes it will be different, hopes he’ll get a break, just for this one night. 

Gerard reaches into his pocket and pulls out the faded yellow guitar pick he’s carried for years. He gives it a quick kiss and shoves it back into his pocket before sighing and taking one last look up at the stars. “Fucking Christmas.”

*_*_*

As soon as they cross over into zone three, Gerard can feel it. This close to the city, there are always more spirits active. This is as close as they can get to Battery City before they hit the protection shields that make it impossible for any incorporeal being to enter into the city. That’s where they all wish they could be tonight, so many beating hearts all in one place. Most of these spirits have long since passed on. They haven’t forgotten Christmas. They crave connection with the living tonight and will get as close as they possibly can. 

There’s one in particular, though, one spirit - one soul, actually - that clings to Gerard’s consciousness the second he’s within reach. 

Frank.

Gerard doesn’t say anything, but Mikey knows. He can see it in Gerard’s face, feel it by the way the psychic pressure in the car skyrockets. “Poison.” That’s all he says. All he needs to say, really, but Gerard can hear so much more. He knows all the questions that don’t need to be spoken aloud. _Are you going to be okay? Can you handle this? Do I need to take you back?_

“I’m good.” It doesn’t matter how calm Gerard’s tone is, Mikey can feel how his resolve wavers.

“Don’t let him in.” It’s just a gentle reminder, but it’s enough to rankle. Gerard takes a deep breath. He knows Mikey cares. There’s so much more he could say, but doesn’t. 

“I know.” Gerard forces his psyche to be calm. Wills his senses to settle. “I’m good.”

Mikey nods as he speaks into the radio, “Come in Jet Star, Poison and Kobra are in range. Where do you need us?”

It’s a few seconds before Ray replies, “Alarms going off all over, but the worst is at the Redlands Bowl ruins. You two are my strongest team. I need you there tonight.” 

“On it,” Mikey replies. “We’ll be there in twenty.”

Mikey slows the car to a crawl as he turns onto an access road that will take them around the wreckage of the battle that leveled nearly every building in Redlands. He glances at Gerard briefly, “You got this, Poison? I can’t do it alone.”

Gerard nods and gathers all of his resolve. “I got this.” 

*_*_*

Things get hairy about a mile out and they have to ditch the car. The overwhelming spiritual presence has created psychic static so strong that nothing electrical or mechanical can work. That’s one of the biggest problems they’ve been having with the ghosts lately. Electricity is hard enough to come by in the zones. With ghosts rendering generators useless on top of that, people are left disoriented and often defenceless. Mikey and Gerard’s weapons are warded against this, but the Trans-Am isn’t. They gather up their packs and move in on foot.

Gerard can feel Frank every step of the way. It’s on the outer rim of his subconsciousness, but he’s there, watching, waiting. Gerard feels in his pocket for the pick, rubbing his fingers over it a few times. He pulls his hand out and doesn’t acknowledge Frank. 

They don’t get far before their first encounter. The spirits are strong here, for sure, but nothing like they will be closer in. They’re able to take out the first two with just vapor and a few mumbled curses. It’s disconcertingly quiet after that for several paces when Mikey whispers, “I feel like it’s ages since we’ve been out here.” 

“It was Halloween, two years ago,” Gerard says immediately. He doesn’t even have to think about it. Doesn’t even have to try to remember. That had been one of the worst encounters ever. Frank’s always so strong at Halloween. The combination of All Hallows Eve and his birthday makes his psycho-spiritual energy so strong, all it takes is one whispered chant from Gerard and Frank can will himself corporeal. It’s only temporary, and it takes a tremendous amount of human energy to make it happen, but sometimes… Gerard shakes himself. That isn’t going to happen tonight. It always takes too much out of him. It isn’t worth it. 

Mikey notices Gerard shaking and looks like he’s about to say something when three spirits come at them all at once. It’s more work this time. They’re getting stronger. Mikey takes out the first easily, but then the second absorbs him and Gerard can’t use his gun or else he’ll harm Mikey. He uses a stasis curse to immobilize them both while he takes out the third spirit. Once that’s done, he’s able to draw the spirit away from Mikey with a chant he knows by heart. He’ll never forget the first time he heard it... 

_Ray’s voice chanting is what wakes Gerard. It’s a language he’s unfamiliar with. He’d later learn Arabic in order to say the same chant. All Gerard can feel is Frank. Frank is surrounding him, inside him, all over him. He’s never felt Frank like this before. Never in all their years together has he felt so connected, so at one with him. But the feeling is fading. The more Ray chants, the less Gerard can feel Frank. He feels the most overwhelming sadness he’s ever known. He wants Ray to stop chanting, stop making Frank leave. But it’s too late. When Gerard opens his eyes, he sees Mikey looking down at him, worry etched on all his features. And Frank is gone._

_“What was that?” Gerard croaks._

_Mikey breathes deeply before replying. “That was Fun Ghoul.”_

_“No, I know.” Gerard shakes his head before sitting up slowly. “But how?”_

_“He absorbed you. It’s what all ghosts seek most of all. The chance to feel a beating heart again,” Ray answers._

_“And you made him go away?” Gerard’s sure he should be grateful, but all he can feel is a desperate sense of longing. It’s only been six months since they lost Frank. He’d sacrificed himself in a BLI raid and Gerard had been so sure that would mean he would be one of the souls allowed to move on..._

_“You wouldn’t have survived, if we hadn’t found you,” Ray says, shaking his head sadly. “He wants you with him. He’ll stop at nothing.”_

_Gerard feels his heart break into a million pieces. Frank didn’t pass on. Frank is a ghost now. The enemy._

That was three years ago on Gerard’s birthday. People are always spiritually vulnerable on their birthdays. It’s the anniversary of their entry into the human sphere. Souls always remember that and awaken to it. Frank had come looking for Gerard that day and found him in the middle of a multi-ghost battle in Death Valley, already weak from the fight. Since then, Gerard has learned to never work on his birthday. He usually goes into the city so he’ll be shielded. 

As Gerard finishes the Arabic chant with the final lines still hanging in the air, he sees the ghost that had absorbed Mikey dissipate and disappear. Mikey shakes himself and cracks his jaw throwing a casual, “Thanks, Poison,” over his shoulder as he continues heading towards the Bowl ruins.

This kind of thing is routine for them now. They were still green when it happened that first time. They had no idea what they were up against when they agreed to help Ray. All they knew was that he said the Way brothers had the most powerful psychic energy he’d ever seen. He said Frank’s death was probably what unleashed it in both of them. It was shortly after Frank died that the ghosts began wreaking havoc, hunting down weak human souls to feed energy off of. Once they realized how strong the ghosts were becoming out in the zones, they knew they had to help. Ray’s the brains behind the whole operation. He’s the one who knows all the science behind why and how the vaporizers work and when to use a weapon and when to chant or curse. Gerard and Mikey just learn what to do and when. Then they go where Ray tells them. 

Gerard follows Mikey through the debris and rubble until they come to what used to be a mall across the street from the Redlands Bowl. No spirits approach them, but they both immediately feel a surge coming from about two blocks away. They stay out of sight as they approach. There are about seven or eight spirits all co-mingled together, pooling their energy. Mikey and Gerard separate and each move around to a different side. The ghosts are distracted and haven’t noticed them yet. When Gerard nods, they both fire up and take out four ghosts immediately. The others separate, but don’t back down. Gerard and Mikey each manage to take another one pretty quickly and then there are two left. They give up fighting and bond together, moving away as fast as they can in that state. Gerard moves to go after them, but Mikey stops him with a hand on his chest. “I’ve got this, Poison, you stay here.” 

Gerard steps back, confused. “You think you can take them both on your own?”

“I think they’re trying to distract us, drive us both away from the amphitheater. One of us needs to stay here and your mental reach is greater than mine,” Mikey reasons. “You can cover the whole area better than I can.”

Gerard can’t argue with that. Mikey grabs his hand and squeezes. “You got this, Poison. Don’t let him in.”

“I’m good,” Gerard confirms, as he watches Mikey take off in the direction the two bonded spirits fled to. 

*_*_*

Gerard is just rounding to where he has site of the crumbled ruins of the once beautiful amphitheater when he feels the tendrils of want curl around the back of his neck and then slowly slink away. He has to close his eyes against the sensation. It’s already too much. 

“You miss me so much.” Gerard opens his eyes at the sound of Frank’s voice. He feels his heart shudder, like the words have settled deep inside him somewhere. In his soul. Frank is still a good hundred yards away from him, seated casually on the stage inside the remaining shell of the amphitheater, but it sounds like he’s right next to Gerard. It already feels like he’s _inside_ Gerard. 

But he’s not. Gerard is stronger than that. He’s protected now. He has so many charms against this, there’s no way Frank can absorb him. Gerard should take Frank out right now. It would be so easy. Just fire up and pull the trigger and that would be it. Then it would be over. 

“Oh my love.” Frank’s words compel Gerard to move closer. “You don’t want it to be over.” Gerard can’t even bring himself to argue. He could never lie to Frank. “Because you can’t lie to your own soul,” Frank replies in answer to Gerard’s unspoken thought.

“Soulmates don’t work like that.” This time Gerard does argue, stopping in has tracks about twenty feet from the stage where Frank is still leaning to one side, resting on his arm out to the side behind him.

Frank laughs, “Did Ray tell you that?” Gerard flinches and Frank says, “Oh, I’m sorry. _Jet Star_ told you that?”

“Don’t talk about him,” Gerard retorts, angrily, stalking closer. “This has nothing to do with him. This is between you and me.” 

“Oh, really?” Frank sits up, finally leaning toward Gerard, almost close enough to touch now. “Is that how you defend yourself each time you meet me and then have to go back and explain why you let me get away again?”

Frank reaches out and Gerard feels him like electricity. It’s like a million tiny electric sparks when smokey spirals gloss over his skin. Gerard’s voice is barely above a whisper as he croaks out, “I can’t kill you. Not again.” 

“Oh my love.” Frank’s says so tenderly. Gerard tries to look away from it, but Frank compels him instead to look into the greying shadows of the eyes he once loved so deeply. “You still love them,” Frank says, answering Gerard’s thoughts again. “You can’t lie to yourself.” Gerard swallows. He knows it’s true. “You didn’t kill me, dear heart. I did that to myself. That was my choice.” 

“But if I hadn’t-” Gerard is cut off by his own gasp as Frank compels him to move forward so that they nearly occupy the same space. They can’t, though. Frank knows this, knows he no longer has the power to absorb Gerard. But this closeness, it’s too much and not nearly enough at the same time. 

“Say the words,” Frank intones, the vibration of the sound rushing through every fiber of Gerard’s being. 

Gerard shakes his head. “I can’t. It’s too much.” 

“You want to feel me.” Gerard can tell that Frank is calling on all of his energy reserves, whatever power he can manifest from the spiritual holiday. “Let me touch you.”

“It hurts,” Gerard barely manages to breathe out. “Frank, it hurts me.” 

“But this hurts worse. You know it does. You know it’s always worth it.” Gerard tries to close his eyes, but Frank compels them to stay open, focused on the shadows of his own eyes, the poor reflection that remains of the beauty that once was. “Say the words.”

Gerard is speaking before he even realizes what he’s doing. It’s Greek this time. Gerard doesn’t even understand half of what he’s saying. The words always put him into a bit of a trance. He loses track of where he is, barely aware of the sound of Frank screaming. 

When he comes back to himself, the first thing Gerard sees is Frank’s eyes, looking down into his own. Frank’s beautiful hazel eyes, so real and so alive-looking. Gerard becomes aware that he’s laying down, he must have fallen while we has chanting. Frank is running his fingers gently through Gerard’s hair. “Oh my love,” he whispers, a real, human-sounding voice now. “My beautiful, beautiful love. Still keeping the hair red, I see.” 

“Still red,” Gerard croaks. 

Frank makes a sound like he’s about to weep and says, “How I love to see you with my own real eyes,” before bringing his mouth down on Gerard’s. It’s the best thing Gerard’s ever tasted. He’ll never forget this, what Frank’s mouth feels like covering his own, his teeth and his tongue. It’s only a matter of seconds before Frank is writhing on top of Gerard, crazy with need. 

“Wait, wait,” Gerard moves back slightly, pulling out of the kiss. “Just… just let me look at you. Let me touch you.” 

“We don’t have much time,” Frank argues before latching on with his mouth at the juncture of Gerard’s neck and shoulder. He bites down hard and Gerard practically yelps. It feels so good. Gerard’s dick is hard nearly instantly and he can feel Frank’s answering hardness rubbing against his thigh.

Gerard gently pushes Frank away, he just needs to see. Frank is naked, he always is when they do this. Gerard just wants to take a moment. “Let me see, let me remember.” He traces his hands over all the ink on Frank’s chest. It would take hours to examine it all over his whole body, but he needs this. Just a little bit. 

Gerard feels Frank’s hand come up to cradle his head and he nuzzles into it. “My beautiful love, you don’t need to see to remember.” Frank pushes Gerard to lie back as he tugs his shirt up and over his head. Gerard’s pack came off at some point and he can’t even remember when. Frank lies down with his head on Gerard’s chest and says, “It’s all in here. Your soul can never forget me.” 

“Never,” Gerard confirms. He can never forget Frank. He can’t kill him again. He can’t ever let this go, because Frank’s right when he says that it’s always worth it. 

Frank goes to undo Gerard’s pants, but stops abruptly, looking at his pocket with a puzzled expression. “What’s this?” He reaches in and pulls out the pick, dropping it almost immediately as if it’s burned him. He looks up at Gerard with wide eyes. “A totem?”

“For protection.”

Frank laughs. “It doesn’t like me. You turned my own pick against me.” 

Gerard moves out from under Frank just long enough to shove off his pants and underwear. He stuffs the pick back in the pocket, careful to not let it touch Frank. When he goes back to lie under Frank, he picks up his hand, bringing the fingers to his mouth and rubbing the callouses against his lips the way he always used to do when they made love. “I have a stronger emotional attachment to that pick than to any other material item I possess. It’s been protecting me for years.”

Frank makes a choking sound before pulling his hand away from Gerard’s mouth and wrapping it around the side of his face. “Fuck I love you so much.” When he kisses Gerard, it’s so deep it feels like they must surely be tasting each other’s souls. “We share a soul,” Frank pulls away to say. “How many times do I have to tell you this?”

Gerard groans and thrusts up, making his want undoubtedly known. “Shut up.”

“You shut up,” Frank mumbles before kissing his way down Gerard’s torso until he reaches his dick, stopping briefly to suck at the tip for a few seconds. “Wish I had time to suck you off properly,” he murmurs wistfully, before dropping down to lick at Gerard’s ass. Pulling Gerard’s leg up and off to the side, he licks over Gerard’s hole until it’s dripping before sliding into two fingers and scissoring them around, stretching until Gerard shouts that he’s ready. 

Then Frank’s face is back over Gerard’s. He leans down and kisses Gerard’s eyelids as he lines up. Gerard feels Frank’s cock nudging at his entrance when he leans down and whispers in Gerard’s ear, “I will wait for you. Forever, my love,” before pushing inside so quickly and so deep it nearly takes Gerard’s breath away. 

Frank isn’t gentle with Gerard. He doesn’t take his time and he isn’t careful. But it’s okay, it’s better this way. This way Gerard will feel it for days. He’ll have a tangible way to remember this moment. It could be years before this can happen again. Gerard doesn’t even know where Frank goes in between these visits, often gone for months at a time, regaining his strength until he can sustain enough spiritual energy for a human encounter. On a particularly brutal thrust, Frank gasps out, “I’ll never tell.”

“What?” Gerard pants out, so lost in the frantic pace that Frank has set, he’s barely even conscious of anything else. 

“I’ll never tell you where I go.” Frank bites a vicious hickey into Gerard’s neck before elaborating, “I love you too much. I promise you don’t want to know that.”

Gerard has to put those thoughts out of his mind. He can’t think about them right now. This is his chance to be with Frank. His only chance in who knows how long. His instinct is to close his eyes, but once again Frank compels him to look. “Stay with me, beautiful,” Frank whispers. “Feel this with me.” Frank changes his angle so that he’s hitting Gerard’s prostate on each thrust now and it’s almost more sensation than Gerard can take. “I need to make you feel. Need you to be with me.”

Frank reaches down for Gerard’s cock and begins working the precome over it. “I am here with you,” Gerard moans as Frank begins stroking him firmly from the start. “I feel you.” He gasps each time Frank flicks his thumb over the head of his dick. “I feel this,” Gerard pants out. “I’m gonna come, gonna come.”

“Then come, my own dear heart, come for me.” 

Gerard does, he comes harder than he has since the last time, maybe harder, he can’t remember. But he comes screaming Frank’s name and is only vaguely aware of Frank following him just seconds after, coming deep inside Gerard’s ass, emptying himself into his one true love. His soulmate. 

When Gerard finally begins to come back to himself, he feels Frank pulling out slowly. Once Frank is fully out, come immediately begins dripping out of Gerard’s ass. Frank reaches down to gather some of it on his fingers, offering it to Gerard. Gerard licks them clean, loving the taste. Frank smiles. “You’ve always loved that filthy, dirty taste. Such a nasty boy.”

“You wouldn’t want me any other way,” Gerard replies, sated and serene. 

“No, I wouldn’t,” Frank confirms, smiling. He huffs out a tiny laugh. “You know I’ve always fucking hated Christmas?”

“I know.”

“Maybe now that I know it can give me the strength to have you again… even just for a little while… maybe I can start to like it.” Frank runs his fingers through Gerard’s hair again. “I miss this. I miss touching you, feeling you.”

“I miss it, too. So much.” Gerard catches Frank’s hand in his, bringing the calloused fingers up to his mouth again.

Frank buries his face in the crook of Gerard’s neck. He used to fall asleep like that sometimes. There will be no falling asleep together tonight, though. Frank told Gerard once that he never sleeps. Gerard rubs his hands up and down Frank’s arms, stopping to pay special attention to the Lady of Sorrows. His heart skips a beat when he feels gooseflesh breaking out over Frank’s skin because he knows what it means. He feels Frank’s shuddering intake of breath. “We only have a few minutes left.” Frank’s energy always fades quickly when they do this, making love takes so much out of him. He can never stay long after. Not even once his corporeal form is gone. Frank pushes up to look at Gerard. “I want to see you with real eyes for as long as possible.” He tugs gently on a lock of Gerard’s hair. “This crazy red,” he shakes his head, smiling grimly. He breathes deeply and almost sounds like he’s confessing something when says, “Tell me, Gerard.” 

Gerard will never understand why this is so hard for him since Frank passed away. He can’t even say it in conversations with other people. He shakes his head and feels tears escaping the corners of his eyes. 

“Please, my love. Please say it.” Frank drops the strand of hair and squeezes the side of Gerard’s face. “Tell me, Gerard. It isn’t fucking fair.”

Frank’s right. It isn’t fair. Because Frank says it all the time, he always has. And he’s going to be gone so soon. Gerard’s heart breaks all over again every time. He feels like Frank is getting thinner in his arms, his body weighing less and and less atop his. 

Crying now, Frank says, “Tell me! Tell me while I can still see you.”

“I love you,” Gerard finally gets out. “I love you. I love you so fucking much. I miss you every single day.” 

Frank is starting to fade, Gerard is only just barely able to make out his mouth forming the words, “I miss you, too.”

Gerard feels like he’s dying. “Don’t leave me again,” he sobs.

“I’ll come back, Gee. I’ll always come back for you.” It’s not a real voice anymore. It’s the voice of Frank, the ghost. The voice that rumbles like thunder through Gerard’s chest. “Until we meet again.” 

Frank is barely an aura now. Just wisps of steam in the air that form the vaguest outline of a man. Gerard whispers, “I love you,” one last time before Frank fades away completely. 

*_*_*

Gerard has managed to stop crying and begin pulling his clothes on by the time Mikey gets back. 

“Oh shit.” Mikey bends down and takes Gerard’s face in his hands. “Oh fuck, Gee. I shouldn’t have left you alone.”

“I’m so weak, Mikey,” Gerard only manages a whisper, unable to even pull his boots on. 

“It’s okay, I’m here.” Mikey helps Gerard finish getting dressed and pulls him into a sitting position against the stage. 

“I couldn’t say no to him.” Gerard feels fresh tears on his cheeks. “I’m sorry, Mikes.” 

“It’s okay, Gee,” Mikey shushes him as he pulls his radio out. “Come in Jet Star, this is Kobra Kid. Redlands Bowl seems calm now. We managed to fight off a group of hooligans, but it seems like most of the energy setting off the alarm was coming from one ghost.”

After a few seconds of crackling, Gerard hears Ray’s voice. “Copy that, Kobra. The alarms are quiet now. Seems you two have control over whatever was going on down there tonight.” 

Mikey finally sits down next to Gerard, grabbing his hand and squeezing. He puts the radio to his mouth again. “Are you going to need the two of us any more tonight, Star? I’m still fit to fight, but Poison is down for the count.” 

“Was it Ghoul?”

“Affirmative.”

After a few seconds, Ray’s voice comes in on the radio again. “My other teams can cover the rest of tonight. Things are slowing down as we get closer to dawn anyway. You stay there and take care of Poison.”

“Roger that.” Mikey finally puts the radio away and pulls Gerard’s head to lie on his shoulder. He sighs as he cracks his neck and looks up at the sky. “You can’t see many stars this close to Battery, huh?”

Gerard opens his eyes and looks up, “Nope,” he confirms. He’s about to nod off when he feels a sudden spot of heat in his pocket. He reaches in and pulls out the pick, bringing it up to his lips. Just as he kisses it, he sees a shooting star, clear as anything, fly across the sky. He shoves the pick back in his pocket before grabbing Mikey’s hand again and threading their fingers together. “Merry Christmas, Mikeyway,” he whispers.

“Merry Christmas, Gee.” 

 

**My friends, we can do anything with science,  
Except say goodbye.**

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen not to warn for major character death, because the major character is already dead at the start of the story. 
> 
> The lyrics at the end of the story are from "This Song Is A Curse" by Frank Iero.


End file.
